


Manicured Claws

by Cassbutts333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Sirius, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, PDA, Protectiveness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbutts333/pseuds/Cassbutts333
Summary: They all wanted him. Every single bloody one of them was trying to sink their impeccably manicured claws intohisRemus.





	Manicured Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinMediocreFellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/gifts).



> Gift for RobinMerlinAlexander (I really hope you ship these two.)

            They all wanted him. Every single bloody one of them was trying to sink their impeccably manicured claws into _his_ Remus. And his poor, innocent, naïve Moony didn’t even notice!

            This had been happening for a few days now. The brightest students from each house had taken to offering study sessions during dinner recently. The OWLs were approaching quickly, and the panic in the air was palpable. It was okay for the first day or two. A few struggling students would ask for help, and would go to whoever their house’s respective tutor was. Sirius could deal with the few people who came to Remus for help- hell, Sirius even enjoyed the situation a bit because he got to see Remus’ triumphant little smiles when he helped someone, and that adorable little scrunch-browed, crinkle-nosed look he always got when he was concentrating.

            But then, that stupid rumor just  _had_  to spread. Peter and James, the gits that they were, had decided that it would be funny to spread word to the entirety of Hogwarts (Excluding Moony, of course) that despite his shy and bookish nature, Remus was actually an animal in the sack, and was  _extremely_  well-endowed (which, of course, is not to say that these things weren’t true).

            A day after James and Peter had taken it upon themselves to tell the whole school about Remus’ sexual tendencies,  _every_   _single girl_ in Hogwarts had suddenly seemed to migrate to Remus for help with their studies. Sirius tried to tolerate their hungry glances and the not-so-subtle suggestions that Remus tutor them in a more ‘private’ setting, but it was getting ridiculous!

            How in Merlin’s name his Rem was so oblivious to all of their advances, Sirius had no idea. It got worse with every day, too! Somehow, it had escalated to the situation they were in today, and Sirius was  _fuming._  He was  _fuming._  There were  _eight_  fucking girls sat at their table in the Great Hall. Remus was sat in his usual spot, explaining an arithmancy problem while the girls crowded as close to him as possible. Sirius could have sworn that one just ran her hand down Moony’s arm.

            But the worst part of it all was that they had stolen his spot.  _Sirius_  was supposed to sit next to Remus, not some touchy-feely Hufflepuff! How was he supposed to make sure nobody violated the oblivious Gryffindor if he couldn’t even sit next to him?!

            Sirius damn near growled as one of the girls grabbed onto Remus’ arm, startling the boy from his concentrated state. When she looked into his eyes and bit her lip, Sirius’ eye twitched. Moony looked at her questioningly, completely ignorant to her advances.

            “Oh, are you confused, Nami?” He asked, tilting his head.

            The girl blushed a bit and shook her head before leaning a bit closer to Remus. There was that eye twitch again. If Sirius had had a fork in his hand, he was certain he would have bent it, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the group long enough to even make his plate, lest he miss it if anybody tried to pull a quick one on Remus.

            “Actually, I was- er, wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me later this-"

            “That’s _it_!” Sirius exclaimed loudly, jumping up from his seat. Ignoring the stares he was receiving from the entirety of the Great Hall, he strode up to Remus’ seat, yanked the girl’s hand off of his arm and declared loudly, hands waving in emphasis, that, "Remus is not even REMOTELY interested in going to Hogsmeade, Madame Puddifoot's, or even the _astronomy_ tower with you, or any other girl here. So if you would all be so bloody kind as to go back to bothering the tutors that you were  _actually_ appointed, that would be very much appreciated!"

            Remus’ eyes were the size of plates. He shrunk in his seat a little when the girl gasped in offense and replied, “What is your  _problem_ , Black?! Remus, aren’t you going to defend me?!”

            Sirius scoffed at her, “It’s  _you_  who has the problem, Nami, not me. And no, he’s not going to defend you. Do you want to know why?” He asked, an all-too-familiar glint in his eyes. Remus looked even more embarrassed, and was shrinking further away from the stares of everyone in the Great Hall, reducing himself to a blushing, resigned mess.

            The girl’s glare intensified and she sneered in response, narrowing her eyes.

            Sirius continued with a smirk, “ _This_ is why he won't defend you.” He pulled Remus out of his seat and planted one nice, solid kiss on him... right in front of the _entire_ school. Everyone seemed shocked into silence, including Nami, who stared, mouth agape and eyes wide at the two boys in front of her.

            Moony was the first to speak, "You're so damn dramatic, Sirius." The werewolf rolled his eyes, but was grinning all the same.

            “Well, you're oblivious!  _Somebody_  had to make things clear!” His boyfriend replied with a cross of his arms and a defiant shrug.

            Remus chuckled a little, looking around them. “You know, if you had done that in the muggle world, we’d be getting our faces remodeled right about now.”

            “Well, we’re not, and if anybody tried to touch you, it’d be their face getting remodeled,” Sirius grinned, and then leaned in to whisper, “Those girls won't stop glaring. Maybe I should give them another little show to make sure they remember that you’re taken." Sirius winked and waggled his eyebrows at the other boy. Remus flicked him in the head.

            He then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and turned to face the girls with a sheepish, lop-sided smile plastered on his face. “Sorry Nami, I’m- er, taken already,” he tilted his head towards Sirius, who wrapped his arm around his waist with a proud grin. “But you're a really nice girl, and I’m sure you’ll find somebody for you... just not me. Oh, and not Sirius either. If you thought this was bad, you should’ve seen what I did when a waitress at Madam Puddifoot’s asked if he wanted to meet with her after she finished her shift.” He chuckled nervously and Sirius inhaled sharply, remembering the waitress incident.

            "That poor waitress never did come back to our table, and I  _still_  have that hickey," he commented, grimacing slightly. The other students' stared on in shock and wonder, and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with mirth.

**_ The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> -Leo


End file.
